Toa (Die Zas Chronik 1)
[[Die Zas Chronik 1: Toa Legenden|'Zurück']] zum 1. Kapitel... ' Kapitel 2: ' Toa Der nächste Tag birgt einige Überraschungen... "Hey, rate mal was heut Morgen passiert ist..." Als Waruru gegen Mittag aus der Lichtlos-Bibliothek kommt, wartet Sulu vor den großen Toren bereits auf ihn - im Schlepptau: ein kleines, organisches, rostfarbenes Wesen, dass unablässig um seine Beine streicht... Der Halbwüchsige, den die meisten Leute nur "den Archivwolf" nennen, verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust: "Wir erhalten endlich mal ein bisschen Anerkennung für unsere Arbeit?", überlegt er, doch Sulu schüttelt nur entnervt den Kopf: "Nein." "Schade... Wäre aber auch zu schön gewesen." "Meine Güte, Waruru, jetzt überleg doch mal!" Dem Matoran ist anzusehen, dass es ihm ziemlich schwerfällt mit seinem Geheimnis nicht einfach wie mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen. Doch er hält sich tapfer - frühmittäglicher Denksport für den ahnungslosen Archivar... "Ähm... Der Ältestenrat hat mich zum Ehrenbürger von Lichtlos ernannt?", versucht er es ein weiteres Mal, woraufhin sich der andere Wolfsgesichtige jedoch schüttelt wie ein nasser Rahi: "Nein, auch das nicht. Überleg weiter." Und Waruru überlegt, und überlegt... und überlegt. Und schließlich gibt er auf: "Also gut, erzähl's mir.", spricht er - seinem Freund steht die Spannung bereits förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Doch als dieser den Mund öffnet um zu sprechen - und dabei eine Reihe kleiner scharfer Zähne entblößt - ertönt just in dem Moment von oben von den Zinnen der Stadtmauer das Signalhorn einer der Wachen. Die beiden Matoran wechseln überraschte Blicke. "Der Hauptmann der Dorfwache des Küstenwehrs, Magnas, ist hier.", ruft der Wachmann von den Zinnen herunter; hinter den Toren des Dorfes hat sich bereits eine kleine Versammlung aus Neugierigen gebildet. "Er bittet um Erlaubnis den Ältesten von Lichtlos sprechen zu dürfen - sprich er, in welcher Sache?" Diese Frage ist nicht an die Bewohner Lichtlos gerichtet - doch der Wachsoldat hat noch keine Antwort von seinem Gesprächspartner auf der anderen Seite erhalten, als Wulf bereits aus der Menge der Matoran hervortritt und vor aller Augen laut erklärt: "Es ist gut Luco, lass ihn herein. Magnas ist ein Freund und ich kein König. Kein Grund also eine große Sache daraus zu machen." Der Angesprochene zuckt gleichmütig die Achseln: "Ich wollte ja bloß helfen..." Dann öffnet er das schwere hölzerene Tor und der Hauptmann der Küstenwehr-Dorfwache reitet ein. Die Stimme in Warurus Kopf murmelt irgendetwas Unverständliches... Er sitzt auf einem großen, kräftigen Rahi: Die Matoran nennen diese Tiere "Zmerk" - sie sind überall auf der Welt beheimatet und werden, vorzugsweise, als Last- und Reittiere genutzt. Sie sehen aus, als hätte man versucht ein Pferd mit einem Wolf zu kreuzen. Und sichtlich hat der Wolf dabei überwogen: pferdegroß und massig gebaut; mit vier, bzw. fünf pfotenartigen Klauen an den Hinter- bzw. Vorderläufen. Eine kurzhaarige, silbergraue Mähne verläuft den breiten Schädel bis zu den Schulterblättern hinunter; ein scharfes Gebiss schmückt ihren Kiefer und zwei Säbelzähne ragen vom Oberkiefer aus sogar noch aus dem geschlossenen Maul hervor. Carnivoren... Kein Wunder also, dass die Umstehenden in Anbetracht dessen, was sich ihnen da nähert, sogar freiwillig einige Schritte zurücktreten, während Magnas Tier mit finsterer Miene - trotz seiner beeindruckenden Größe immer noch mit Bewegungen, so geschmeidig und elegant wie die einer Katze - die breite Gasse entlangstapft. Unwillig schüttelt es seinen massigen Kopf; die Ohren sind leicht nach hinten angelegt, der buschige, katzenartige Schwanz zuckt nervös hin und her, und fast möchte der Anschein entstehen, dass es sich nun jeden Augenblick auf einen der ehrfürchtig erstarrten Matoran stürzen könnte... doch der Reiter hat sein Tier vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Vor Wulf, dessen Augen sich vor Überraschung ganz geweitet haben, schließlich bringt er das Tier zum stehen: "Ich grüße Euch, Mitglied des Rates und Ältester von Lichtlos." Magnas Worte werden begleitet von einer Geste der Verbeugung; der Schatten kringelt sich förmlich vor Vergnügen: "Sieh dir das an... ein richtiger Heuchler, euer kleiner Provinzwachenhauptmann... Wer hätte das gedacht?", lacht er irgendwo in des Wolfsgesichtigen Kopf - doch dieser reagiert verärgert: "Ach, halt doch den Mund. Was weißt du denn schon - du kennst Magnas ja überhaupt nicht...", knurrt er - fast kann er die widernatürliche Kreatur grinsen sehen. "Besser als du jedenfalls...", entgegnet sie sichtlich amüsiert ob der Reaktion des Matoran. "Ich könnte dir Sachen erzählen..." "Ich will es gar nicht hören!" Waruru hält sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu... was ihm allerdings nur wenig mehr nützt, als einen Feuersalamander zur Feuergewinnung einzusetzen. Überraschenderweise gibt das Widerwesen daraufhin dennoch Ruhe - und Waruru kann beobachten, wie der Hauptmann der Dorfwache und Wulf sich nunmehr auf den Weg zum steinernen Turm machen... "Bestimmt geht es um ne ganz wichtige Sache.", meint Sulu - plötzlich an des schwarzen Matoranes Seite - aufgeregt, "Los, komm mit, wir folgen ihnen... Bei allen Mächten Waruru und nimm doch endlich die Finger aus den Ohren - was soll denn das?" Er nimmt seinen Freund am Arm und zieht ihn mit sich: "Du bist manchmal wirklich komisch, weißt du das?" Im steinernen Turm derweil ist die Versammlung bereits in vollem Gange... "Wulf, das kannst du doch nicht tun - ich flehe dich an!" In Magnas Stimme klingt Empörung mit, als er diese Worte spricht, und er springt auf. Sein Stuhl wackelt bedenklich. "Willst du allen Ernstes, dass unser Dorf vor die Hunde geht? Willst du das - ich warne dich, überleg es dir gut..." Er sieht dem alten Matoran direkt in die Augen... Aber dieser bleibt hart: "Du scheinst mir ein wenig vorlaut, junger Krieger - und du solltest wissen, dass uns mit Drohungen in diesem Fall wohl am allerwenigsten geholfen ist. Wir müssen einen klaren Kopf bewahren und die Sache zuallererst einmal in Ruhe überdenken ..." "Was?! Wahnsinniger! Mein Dorf ist in höchster Gefahr und da wagst du es mir zu sagen, ich solle mich still verhalten - dies ist nicht die Zeit dazu! Wir müssen handeln, und zwar sofort!" Der ottergesichtige Matoran, dessen linke Wange von einer hässlichen Narbe verunstaltet ist, zittert vor Aufregung: "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...", flüstert er; seine Hand zuckt zum Schwertgürtel. In seinem Gesicht lodert so etwas wie Zorn auf. Er beherrscht sich nur mit Mühe, den Griff seines Schwertes fest umfassend. "Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein...", wiederholt Magnas - diesmal lauter, auf dass alle Anwesenden ihn hören - und seine Worte erinnern ein wenig an ein Mantra... "Glaubt er den Rat denn letzten Endes vielleicht doch noch umstimmen zu können?" Sulus, mehr an einen Fuchs denn an einen Wolf erinnerndes Gesicht glüht förmlich vor Spannung... "Zu schade bloß, dass er bei diesen alten Narren damit keinen Erfolg haben wird, findest du nicht auch?", raunt der Schatten Waruru da ins Ohr. "Aber, da kann man wohl nichts machen... Zu schwer wiegt der Stolz des Einzelnen... Magnas und sein Dorf werden untergehen... Und alle stehen da und schauen zu." "Woher willst du das wissen?", kontert dieser und man hört die Verärgerung in seiner Stimme. "Woher nimmst du dir die Frechheit zu behaupten, dass der Rat Magnas nicht helfen wird..." "Du meinst wohl eher", fällt die Stimme dem jungen Archivar da ins Wort, "dass er ihm nicht helfen will." "Was?" "Der Rat wird Magnas Anliegen nicht stattgeben, dazu sind sie viel zu sehr um ihr eigenes Wohlergehen besorgt.", klärt sie auf. "Die Matoran des Küstenwehrs werden sterben - vertrau mir, ich weiß was ich sage." Doch Waruru scheint es immer noch nicht wahrhaben zu wollen; versucht es ein weiteres, ein letztes Mal: "Warum sollte ich deinen Worten auch nur einen Funken Wahrheit beimessen; welchen Grund hätte ich dazu?", fragt er. "Was sagt mir, dass du mich nicht einfach nur belügst..." "Habe ich dich denn jemals belogen?" Ihre Worte klingen fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll... und dennoch, so muss der Schattenmatoran sich eingestehen, hat sie damit Recht. Er schweigt betreten... "Sollte diese absonderliche Kreatur denn tatsächlich die Wahrheit sagen?", fragt er sich, "Sind die Bewohner des Küstenwehrs wirklich zum Tode verurteilt?" Er kann es nicht glauben und plötzlich keimt ein heimlicher Widerstand in ihm auf: "Aber wieso nur sollte Wulf so etwas tun? Weshalb nur sollte er andere Matoraner absichtlich dem sicheren Tod überlassen..." "Um sein eigenes Leben zu schützen." Als Waruru sich, ob dieser Worte überrascht, umdreht, steht Za direkt hinter ihm. Seine Augen blicken in die Ferne... und doch könnte Waruru sich nicht beobachteter fühlen. "Wenn der Rat jetzt eingreift, wird der Zorn des Feindes sich auch gegen ihn richten..." Seine Stimme versetzt die Luft im Raum in Schwingung. Es ist als erklinge leise eine Glocke... Der Wolfsgesichtige meint eine Bewegung an seinem Bein zu spüren - ein plötzlicher Kälteschauer durchzuckt ihn und für einen Moment ist es dem schwarzen Matoran, als könne er von irgendwo aus der Ferne Stimmen hören: leise flüsternd, ängstlich flehend... Das Wort Verzweiflung fällt ihm ein. Dann jedoch versiegt es; löst sich scheinbar in Nichts auf, und alles ist wie vorher... Oder doch nicht? "Die Zeit ist die Larve der Ewigkeit..." Sacht streift der gepanzerte Schwanz des Schattens in einer Bewegung den Unterschenkel des Matoran; eine merkwürdige Empfindung geht mit dieser Berührung einher, als stünde man gerade als einziges lebendes Wesen irgendwo an einem Strand, die Füße bis zu den Knöcheln in dem feinkörnigen Gebilde vergraben. Die Sonne schickt die letzten wärmenden Strahlen des Tages auf die Welt hinunter, derweil warmes Wasser einem die Beine umspült... Ein durchaus als angenehm zu empfindendes Gefühl, gleichzeitig aber auch irgendwie unheimlich. Und wieder sind da diese Stimmen, wie sie flüstern und Waruru hört die Verzweiflung in ihren Worten, ja kann sie förmlich sehen... Dann erlischt der Strom und der Schattenmatoran befindet sich wieder im Hier und Jetzt. Er blinzelt verwirrt; blickt sich nach seinem Kameraden um - Sulu muss doch hier irgendwo zu finden sein! Immerhin stand er bis vor kurzem erst ja noch direkt neben ihm... Keinen Atemzug darauf allerdings schon zieht lautes Geschrei, das von vorne vom Versammlungstisch her zu kommen scheint, des Halbwüchsigens volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich: Stimmen sind zu hören, und zwei sind dabei, die Waruru besonders bekannt vorkommen: Eine davon gehört Wulf, einem Mitglied des Ältestenrates und in dessen Versammlungen stellvertretenden Sprechers der Bewohner Lichtlos`. Die Zweite wiederum stammt von Magnas, dem Hauptmann der Dorfwache des Küstenwehrs - aber wieso nur klingen sie beide so verdammt wütend? "Verdammt, wir können uns jetzt nicht einfach so einmischen! Das wäre unüberlegt und leichtsinnig - wir wissen noch nicht einmal mit welcher Art von Gegner wir es denn genau zu tun haben oder welche Taktik sie verfolgen.", faucht der gealterte Schattenmatoran, Zornesfalten auf der Stirn. "Wir sollten versuchen mit ihnen zu verhandeln - uns von vornherein blindlings in die Schlacht zu stürzen bringt gar nichts und das weißt du auch. Im schlimmsten Falle könnte dies nur einen neuen Krieg heraufbeschwören - die Truppen sind nicht auf einen Krieg vorbereitet und... "Mörder!", brüllt Magnas außer sich vor Wut und zieht seine Waffe. Er will sich schon auf den Alten stürzen - allein zwei schwer gepanzerte Wachmatoran, die den Ottergesichtigen kurzerhand an den Armen packen, können dies noch verhindern. Mit einer solchen Übermacht an seiner Seite ist es denn auch nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass Wulf trotz der Reaktion seines Gegenübers immer noch äußerst gelassen reagiert: "Du bist ein Narr, Magnas. Nichts weiter als ein verdammter Narr... aber das warst du schon immer." Er macht einige Schritte auf den, von Massen von Muskeln gefangen Gehaltenen, zu; sein faltiges Gesicht ist von einem Augenblick auf den Anderen mit einemmal von purer Bosheit erfüllt: "Und glaubst du denn ernsthaft, dass ich mich auf einen weiteren Krieg einlasse? Noch einmal so ein blutiges Gemetzel wie damals vor 804 Jahren - nein, mein Junge, das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen." Die wolfsgelben Augen des Matoran funkeln den Hauptmann der Dorfwache finster an: "Aber keine Sorge", erklärt Wulf - hämisch grinsend - "Wir werden die Belagerung eueres Dorfes beenden... auf die ein oder andere Weise. Denn wenn seine Bewohner erst tot und sämtliches Hab und Gut geplündert ist, gibt es für die Angreifer sicherlich keinen Grund mehr dort zu bleiben. Du wirst sehen sie werden sich bald schon zurückziehen, vielleicht sogar für immer von Falayja verschwinden? Da wäre doch der Tod ein paar armseliger Strandbewohner ein vergleichsweise kleines Opfer, findest du nicht auch?" Wulf wendet sich den beiden gepanzerten Muskelbergen zu: "Legt diesen Verräter in Ketten und werft ihn den Kerker - und morgen früh knüpft ihn auf." Die Augen des Hauptmannes weiten sich vor Entsetzen, ob dieser Worte, und auch Waruru kann nicht glauben was er da gerade hört... und doch entspricht dies der Wahrheit... "Und sie sind wie Schafe die man zur Schlachtbank führt: Wohl wissen sie was passieren wird, doch ist keiner von ihnen gewillt etwas dagegen zu unternehmen, um den Lauf des Schicksals vielleicht doch noch zu ändern... Bemitleidenswerte Kreaturen." "Aber irgendwer muss doch etwas unternehmen!", ruft Waruru in dem Moment außer sich vor Entsetzen, da er tatenlos mit ansehen muss, wie die beiden Wächter in ihren schweren schmiedeeisernen Plattenrüstungen versuchen den sich verzweifelt wehrenden Magnas aus dem Raum zu zerren. Und dieser schreit und bittet und bettelt und fleht den Rat mit Tränen in den Augen um Gande an... Es ist ein Bild des Jammers. Man möchte aufspringen und diesen beiden Folterknechten ins Gesicht schlagen... oder aber schlimmeres. Doch niemand rührt sich, und alle bleiben stumm. Als Magnas aber, wie es scheint, so gar nicht mehr damit aufhören will, sich zu winden und seiner Verzweiflung Luft zu machen, da versetzt ihm einer der beiden Wachsoldaten mit seinem Stiefel einen Tritt, und der Gefangene brüllt noch ein letztes Mal laut vor Schmerzen auf, bevor er daraufhin wie ohnmächtig in sich zusammensackt. Und kein Wort und kein Ton kommt da mehr über seine Lippen, als sie ihn dann endlich wegschleppen... "Und ewig herrscht das Schweigen..." "Du könntest doch etwas dagegen tun..." "Ich?" Der junge Archivarbeiter wendet sich überrascht um: "Aber ich bin doch bloß ein einfacher Matoran..." "Nein.", spricht das Wesen mit unirdischer Stimme: "Du bist mehr als das... Denn selbst der Kleinste kann mitunder Großes vollbringen - es liegt bei dir: entweder bist du das Reh, das vor dem Wolfe flieht... oder aber du bist der Bär der sich ihm entgegenstellt und kämpft... Nun, wie entscheidest du dich?" Ein Augenblick der Stille vergeht; ein Augenblick in dem die Zeit auf einmal still zu stehen scheint. Ein schier endloser Augenblick, ehe der schwarze Matoran endlich antwortet - ein kriegerisches Funkeln in den Augen: "Vielleicht, Kreatur, hast du Recht: vielleicht wird es wirklich langsam Zeit, dass Jemand den ersten Schritt wagt... Den ersten Schritt in eine neue Zukunft..." Waruru wendet sich dem schweigenden Widerwesen zu: "Komm, Kreatur.", spricht er, "Folge mir. Wir haben einiges zu erledigen... Der Kerker erwartet uns." Er bahnt sich einen Weg durch die stehende Menge, dem Ausgang zu - und seine Worte lassen erahnen, dass es ihm durchaus ernst damit ist... In den Verliesen, tief unterhalb des steinernen Turmes, derweil kauert der von Wulf nunmehr zum Tode Verurteilte zusammengesunken und angekettet wie ein wildes Tier in einer düsteren und muffigen kleinen Zelle am hintersten Ende eines langen Ganges auf dem kalten Lehmboden, den Lauf seines Schicksals erwartend: Morgen früh, bei Sonnenaufgang, werden sie ihn holen und aufknüpfen... Wobei, er kann es eigentlich immer noch nicht richtig fassen: Was nur hat ihn hier heruntergebracht? Er hat doch nur um Hilfe für sein Dorf bitten wollen... Und dann das! "Der Verlauf der Dinge ist ganz eindeutig außer Kontrolle geraten...", da ist Magnas sich sicher... "Ich meine, ich hätte doch niemals... Ich würde doch nicht... Ich hätte doch im Leben nicht ein Mitglied des Rates der Ältesten angegriffen! Wulf hätte doch bloß ein wenig mit sich verhandeln lassen müssen - ich wollte doch lediglich ein wenig Unterstützung für meine Leute erbitten! Mehr war es doch nicht! Es hätte doch vollkommen ausgereicht, wenn jeder aus dem Rat eine gute Handvoll... Aber jetzt, so scheint es, sind wir alle verloren... Und das ist ganz allein meine Schuld!" Vom Gang her erhellt mit einemmal schwacher Fackelschein die öde Düsternis; Schritte sind zu hören - leise und unendlich vorsichtig; bedacht darauf keinen unnötigen Lärm zu verursachen. Als schleiche ein Dieb sich den schmalen Weg entlang - doch welcher Dieb würde denn schon freiwillig in ein Gefängnis einbrechen? Magnas achtet nicht weiter darauf: "Sind eh bloß die Wächter, die wieder Patrouille laufen...", denkt er sich - in diesem Augenblick löst sich Wassertropfen von der im Dunkel verborgenen Decke und landet mit einem leisen "Patsch" auf seiner Nase - "Verfluchtes Schicksal!" "Ich glaube, hier muss es sein." Ein wenig unschlüssig steht der 17 Winter Alte vor einer vergitterten kleinen Holztüre; die Fackel wie eine Waffe von sich haltend - "Wohl zur Abschreckung möglicher unsichtbarer Feinde.", spottet eine leise Stimme viele Köpfe weit über ihm... aber der Matoran lässt sich davon nicht in seiner Arbeit stören, sondern fingert sich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken einen zufällig gewählten Schlüssel aus dem gestohlenen Bund heraus, steckt ihn ins Schloss und beginnt daran herumzudrehen... Und es vergehen vielleicht einige wenige Atemzüge, dann öffnet sich mit leisem Knarren die Tür - Magnas blickt überrascht auf; die Ketten an seinen Gliedern rasseln wie die letzten Atemzüge eines Sterbenden. Von einem Augenblick auf den Nächsten sieht er sich einer unbekannten Person gegenüber - im Dunkel des Ganges verborgen ist Waruru nicht der, den der eingekerkerte Hauptmann in diesem Moment erwartet hat... "Wa-Waruru, du?", fragt der blaue Matoran, beinahe schon bestürzt: "Was, im Namen aller Mächte, machst du denn hier?" Er versucht sich aufzurichten... doch plötzlich durchfährt ein stechender Schmerz seinen Brustkorb, und er lässt sich stöhnend wieder zurücksinken. Sein Gesicht ist schmerzverzerrt, sein Atem geht schwer... Kategorie:Epos